


Parental Interference

by Mikan42



Series: Drabbles and Moments [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan42/pseuds/Mikan42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades confronts Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Interference

Nico goes down to the underworld to help his dad and Hades very subtly nudges him with his elbow. “So son, anything you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Um, actually yeah, Charon asked me to talk to you about a pay raise? He says he's brought it up a couple of times”

“No, not that, and Charon can beg for a pay raise all he wants but until he actually starts pulling his weight I'm not giving him a single drachma more than he already gets.” He shut up and composed himself. “No, just wanted to know about you and a certain son of the sun god.”

“Will? What about him? Who said anything about him? Why are we even talking about him?” Nico stammered, getting very defensive in very little time.

“A little harpy told me you two boys have been getting along, very very well lately” Hades said, with another nudge and a sly, and slightly creepy, wink. “Anything you want to add?”

“What? No! Dad no, you've got it all wrong, we're just friends. It's not like that AT ALL” Nico almost screams, frantically waving his arms and going red in the face.

“Oh please, don't lie to your father Nico, it's a bad habit.” Persephone chided from a chair behind the pair, absentmindedly braiding flowers into a crown. “Everyone and their immortal parent knows you want that boy to push you up against a wall and have his way with you, don't try to deny it.”

“PERSEPHONE!!” Nico screamed, completely scandalized by his step-mother's words, his hands going up to cover his face. Hades sent a light glare in his wife's direction, clearly stating that he 'had this covered and didn't need her assistance'. Persephone continued to braid flowers, unfazed. 

“Actually, you bring up a good point.” Hades remarked.

“NO SHE DOESN'T” 

“You see Nico, when two people love each other, or are feeling certain urges-”

“I AM NOT LISTENING TO THIS I AM LEAVING”

“It is very important to be safe and protect yourself against-”

“I AM LEAVING DAD AND I AM NOT COMING BACK EVER AGAIN”

And with that the prince of the underworld made a hasty retreat to the upper world.

“So how'd it go uncle H?” Apollo asked, appearing a few seconds after Nico had disappeared. “We finally in-laws or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was too much fun to write. Based on another drabble I saw of Apollo trying to give Will advice. Might post my own version of Apollo, so stay tuned! (was that a music pun, gods I sure hope not)


End file.
